The present invention relates to a thread cutting tool having a housing in which is accommodated an electric motor which, by means of at least one worm gearing, drives a holder ring which is rotatably mounted in a head ring and is provided with a worm-gear toothing in which at least one worm gear meshes.
Heretofore known thread cutting tools of this type have two handles, one of which is mounted on the housing of the drive motor, and the other of which is mounted on the outer side of the head ring. The electric motor has large dimensions and a relatively low speed. As a result, the thread cutting tool is very heavy, so that it is cumbersome to work with it, especially for longer periods of operation. The handling ability is also affected by the large dimensions of the motor housing. Since this heretofore known thread cutting tool has a weight of approximately 7 to 10 kg, it is too heavy to handle comfortably, so that the operator exhibits fatigue already after a short period of operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thread cutting tool of the aforementioned general type which has a high output with low weight and small structural dimensions.